


Rhys x Reader x Vaughn (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Reader sandwich, Smut, Spoilers, Swearing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, gayperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being apart from your friends after the Vault was destroyed made you walk the desert alone, until you saw Fiona again and took you to the broken down Helios, to meet your two crushes once again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhys x Reader x Vaughn (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo people requested Rhys but I wanted to do Vaughn, soooo why not put it together?? huh? huh?? e u e
> 
> ….Well I wanted it, hush! >:V
> 
> Anyway, the smut is at the end. I’m the kind of person who wants to build up to the smut and not just ‘boop! There is smut!’ hehe anyway, just be patient and your smut will come~ 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

You worked at Helios with Vaughn and Rhys, knowing them for quite a few months. They wanted to be at the top and you quietly tagged along. You didn’t care about being in the top or not, you just wanted to live a normal life. At times, you wish you never met them. You three went through so much, including meeting interesting characters along the way.

Right now, all of you were going to Atlas Biodome where Gortys next piece is. Fiona and Athena with Rhys and Sasha were going to go down below.

“You want me to come with you, Rhys?” You raised a brow, your arms crossed.

Rhys looked over at you and blinked. “Huh? Oh-urm...It might be best to stay here..It’ll be safer..”

You frowned at that, shrugging slightly. “Okay, I’ll be pointless again..” You muttered. You felt like that going through all of this. Rhys got Vaughn and Fiona got Sasha. You? No one. Maybe Loader bot but he seems to have a thing for Gortys. You found it cute.

“Hey..” He walked over, placing his hands on your shoulders, feeling the weight of his metal arm. “Hey, woah, you are not..Pointless...” He said. “You are part of this group and you’re more important then anyone...” You blinked dull at that, making him give a panic look. “You always help me and Vaughn not get our asses kicked..As you can tell, I am...Not best on the right words...” He muttered.

You hummed at that. “True..” You weakly smiled. “But I just flirt my way through. You can’t do that with guys..”

Rhys groaned. “Please..Don’t say it like that..” You just chuckled and grinned. Athena then called Rhys to hurry. He walked over to the three and turned, looking back at you and Vaughn. “You guys ready?” The girls nodded and flicked the switch. Rhys gave you a small smile and waved.

You went to the table where the fruit was and rested against it, sighing softly. “Idiot..”

“He is at times but that is why we love him..” Vaughn chuckled and rested beside you, his hands on the table. “You really like him huh?”

You blushed and looked at him. “I..I do not..I just...Worry about him..” You said and looked to the side. “He is so clumsy..”

“True, he is clumsy but don’t lie to me..” He grinned. “You had eyes on him since the beginning..” He teased, nudging you.

You sighed. “Okay, even if I did..” You said. “He seems to have a thing for Sasha..” You frowned at that. She’s nice but...Ugh, You were just jealous.

“I think she’s out of his league..” He shrugged.

“Oh and I’m on his level?” You raised a brow and smiled.

“You know what I mean..” He chuckled. “He’s more like us then them..”

“A nerd?” You both laughed. “All right, all right, I get your point...” You put your hand down on top Vaughn’s, making him freeze. “Thank you..”

“A-Any time..” He swallowed. You lightly blushed, slowly tangling your fingers together. You, Vaughn and Rhys did have a weird flirting thing going on. You did think that Vaughn and Rhys were more then bros. “I..urm..I should go and look some information up..” He pulled away and walked across the room.

~

After the four came back, Rhys was acting weird. You and Vaughn looked at each other, thinking it was Handsome Jack. He did tell you both and thought he was crazy but it was possible. Rhys did get behind you and whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. He said he got a little secret for you but would tell you later. O..kay? You did get a string pulled when Rhys slapped Sasha’s ass, before she punched him. Jack or not, damn it.

Vallory and the others came, breaking your party up. They captured you and the others but Vaughn was gone. You got worried about him, hoping he was okay.

Gortys told them the next piece was in Helios.

Vallory looked over at you and hummed, walking over. “Who is this?” She asked, grabbing your hair and raised you on your knees, making you hiss.

“I’ve been here the whole time..” You said, staring at her.

“Oh? Shame..I don’t remember..” She lightly grinned. “I guess you’re the ghost of the group..” Ouch...Bitch. You froze, her gun against the side of your head. “Maybe I shoot you as a warming if the others mess with me..” She hissed out.

“W-Wait, wait, no!!” Rhys shouted. “Please, don’t!” He begged. “_____ Is important! She knows H-Helios better then I do..!” He called out. “She knows the under ground of Helios and everything..Please..!” You looked over at him, seeing his eyes were full of fear.

Vallory hummed, looking down at you. “....Fine..” She pulled away, dropping you on the floor. “You’re lucky...This time..” She said.

~

You were in Scooter’s work shop as they were making the ship. You rested against the caravan, looking at the floor. “Hey~” You looked up and froze, seeing Vasquez which made you punch him. “Woah-woah, hey!” He pressed his neck, showing Rhys. “It’s me, Rhys! Damn girl..!”

You blinked. “S..Sorry...I was just..Thinking and blacked out..” You muttered.

“It’s fine..” He smiled, resting next to you. “Good punch though..” You shrugged, looking down again. “...You worried about Vaughn..?”

“Aren't you?” You looked up at him and frowned. “Of course I’m worrying about him..He can be dead or..-”

“He is not dead, _____...He is a strong guy..” He wrapped am arm round you. “Urm..Here..” He then showed you a flower, looking a bit squished. “I found this in that plant place A-And..Thought of you..” He said softly.

You blinked and lightly blushed. “I...Thank you..” You took it and smiled, before kissing his cheek. “It’s beautiful..”

Rhys froze and blushed bright red, making you giggle. “I-I urm..Ur...No problem..” He coughed, looking to the side.

“Nice one, Pumpkin. Just kiss her already, to get your joy stick riding up~” Jack said, floating beside him. Rhys looked over and stared.

~

You groaned and opened your eyes, seeing you were in the circle ship. What..Happened? Oh yeah...Helios was crashing. Jack was..Alive? You tried to find Rhys but Loader bot took you to one of the ships and shipped you out. Was everyone okay? Was Rhys..?

You raised your head and got out, seeing the dark shy. Your eyes slightly widen, seeing parts of Helios round you. You looked up, seeing a monster in the dark and Gortys. “What..I..” This was too much to handle. You then blinked, seeing Gortys being destroyed and the monster faded too. “G-Gortys!” You froze, going to your knees. “.....”

What now?

~

A few months went by and you couldn’t find anyone. You were...Alone. You walked through the desert, trying to survive and fighting for yourself. You had a sniper and a dagger to protect you. They came in handy. You were surprised you survived this long.

You nommed on the gross food and rested against the wall, seeing the bandits walking by. One gave you a weird look, making you stare back. “Got a problem, big boy?” You raised a brow.

Another fight we go. Man, nothing can be normal!

You frighted him and his friends off, panting deeply. You felt a hand on your shoulder which made you turn and prepared but froze in place. “Fi..Fiona..” You muttered.

“Hey, _____. You look bad ass..” She grinned. You then hugged her close. “Woah-Hey-”

“Oh my god, it’s really you!” You smiled, gripping her coat. “I missed you! I thought you were dead!” You pulled away.

“We..Kind of thought the same but our robot friend founded you..”

“We?” You blinked at her. Fiona then gave you a light grin.

~

You blinked, looking at the broken Helios building. Fiona told you what happened along the way. The others were fine and safe as well. You were so happy to see them again You walked through the door and turned the corner, seeing old workers you used to work beside. You looked round but froze, seeing two old faces. “Rhys...Vaughn..”

Rhys raised his head and froze. “_____..” Vaughn looked up, his eyes widen. You ran over and hugged them both. “_____!” They hugged back.

“Rhys, Vaughn! Oh my god!” You cling onto them. “I thought..I thought you two were dead! I missed you both so much!”

Rhys grinned. “We thought the same for you!” He said, kissing your cheek, not thinking but Vaughn did the same.

“I tried looking for you but you were no where to be found!” Vaughn pulled away to look at your face. Woah-Vaughn did change. His hair was longer, no glasses and a full beard. He looked...Well-hot.

You all pulled away and smiled. “I’m so happy to see you both..Really..Holy fuck..” You laughed and smiled, going teary eyed.

Vaughn wiped your tears away and smiled. “We missed you too..”

~

Tomorrow, was going to be the day. To open the Vault. You were scared but confident about this. You wanted to do this, not just for money but for your friends. You talked to the others, seeing Athena, August and Felix were going to help as well. You were ready!

You sighed and relaxed, watching the others talk and having a laugh. You lightly smiled and walked off, going to your room. “Hey, _____..!” You turned, seeing Rhys. “You going to your room? Urm..Can I talk to you for a second?” He asked, poking his fingers together.

“Oh..Sure..” You smiled. You walked to your room. It was small but you didn’t need much, just a bed.

“_____-!” You were about to close to door until Vaughn came in. “I-oh...Rhys..” He looked over.

“Vaughn..” Rhys crossed his arms and pouted slightly.

You looked between both of them and blinked as you closed the door. “Urm...Something up?” You raised a brow, crossing your arms. “You two never given that looked to each other before..”

They both looked at you. “Well..I wanted to tell you somethin-”

“I also wanted t-”

“I talked to her firs-”

“I met her firs-”

“What does that have to do with now-”

“What I wanted to ask he-”

“No, what I wanted to ask-”

“I like her!”

“I like her!”

They both shouted, making you freeze. “..Urm..Wow..” They both looked at you. “...Fuck..Never thought that would come up..” You muttered. “I’m sorry guys..” You said, making them frown. “It’s...Two of you or non of you. I..Really like you both..” You nervously laughed. “Funny..Right?”

“What?? Y-You like me??” Rhys blinked at you.

“Of course she did, bro..She’s been drooling all over you for ages. I’m just...Surprised she liked me..” Vaughn said, looking off to the side.

You lightly blushed. “Well..I always liked you both..The talking, the fun, the flirting..” You sighed. “I just...Feel weird having two..You know?” You shrugged, looking at them. “But..I know you two like each other as well..”

“What? phtt-” They both laughed, of course trying to break the awkwardness. “Ah..Haha..That’s insane..” Rhys crossed his arms.

“Really..?” You blinked dull. “You two flirt as well, you two are just awkward saying shit and all..” They both looked away, making you groan. “Fuck..” You walked over to Vaughn and kissed him, Rhys’s eyes widen.

Vaughn froze as well, feeling your lips against his. You had to bend slightly since he was shorter then you. His beard also tickled you. You pulled away and went to Rhys, kissing him as well. He blushed bright red, making you lightly smile against his lips. You soon pulled away. “Now..You two kiss..”

They froze. “W-ah..What?” Rhys raised a brow.

“You two kiss and you better do it..” You said, looking at the two. Vaugh looked up at Rhys, Rhys looking back. They got closer and Rhys bent down, the two kissing each other. You blinked and blushed, biting your bottom lip. Oh-Holy fuck. Seeing Rhys and Vaughn kiss was..Fucking hot. They pulled away and looked at you, making you blush more and look away.

“Oh ho, someone is excited..” Vaughn chuckled and smiled. You just stared at him. “Oh come on..” He shrugged.

Rhys looked over at you and smiled softly. “Hm..Might sound bold but..So am I..” Vaughn nods at that. “Damn it, _____..” He walked over to you. “You just had to like two guys..” He placed you on the bed, above your body. You froze, looking up at him.

Vaughn sat beside you both and hummed, rubbing your cheek. “We might die tomorrow, I have no idea..But I want to this now..” He said and leaned down, pecking your lips.

You kissed back and closed your eyes, your hand going at the back of his neck. “Mmm...” Rhys started to kiss your neck, nibbling at the skin. He bit your lip, making you open your mouth and felt his tongue slip in. You both moaned lightly, having a tongue fight with Vaughn. You lightly gripped his long hair, having his face closer.

Rhys hummed and bit your ear, his hands cupping your breasts. You bucked up to his touch, humming softly. You pulled away from the kiss and lightly panted. Rhys nervously tugged your shirt. You moved your body up and pecked his lips, before taking off your shirt. You then started to kiss Rhys as Vaughn went behind you and kissed your shoulder, slowly getting the bra straps off your shoulders.

You pulled away from the kiss for a second, unbuttoning Rhys’s shirt. You slipped it off and kissed his chest, loving his tattoos. Vaughn unclipped your bra and slipped it off, cupping your breasts. You gasped, making Rhys slip his tongue in your mouth. You ran your fingers through his brown hair and moaned, feeling Vaughn biting your neck. He pinched your nipples, palming them together. “Fuck, _____..” He muttered.

You pulled away and kissed Rhys’s neck, rubbing his stomach. He bit his lip and watched you, Rubbing your sides. “Mmm..” He then grabbed your ass, grinding up against you. “_____..” He groaned lightly, getting hard against you. Vaughn moved his hand down your stomach and into your pants, rubbing you through your underwear, making you moan lightly.

“Don’t give me all the attention..” You lightly smiled. You palmed Rhys over his pants, making him groan. You grinned, loving the red across his face. You undid his pants, letting him take it off. You pulled away from Vaughn and took off his vest, then his pants. He pecked your lips and smiled, taking off your as well, all of you just wearing underwear. “Never thought we would have this..” Vaughn said, holding you close.

“Same..” You kissed him, rubbing his beard. Rhys hugged you from behind and hummed, pecking Vaughn’s lips. Vaughn rested you on your back, slipping your underwear off. You blushed lightly as you watched him, your legs lightly pressed together.

“Don’t hide yourself, _____..” He smiled, spreading your legs. He kissed your thigh and went closer between your legs, making you swallow hard. You then lightly gasped, feeling his tongue against your clit. “Fuck..You taste so good..” he groaned and licked your entrance, holding your thighs. “Mmm..”

Rhys kissed you, his metal hand palming you and rubbing your nipple. You moaned and kissed back, your fingers through Vaughn’s hair. “Mmm..” You pulled back and smiled, winking at Rhys. “I’ll please you, Rhys..” You tugged his boxers. He blushed and slides them off, seeing his cock twitch. You licked your lips and reached out, grabbing his cock. He groaned and blushed, lightly gripping the bed.

You kissed the tip and licked, humming softly as you took him in your mouth. “Ah.._____..” Rhys muttered, running his metal fingers through your hair. You moved your head down and moaned, feeling Vaughn slipping his fingers inside of you. You never thought he would be so bold or maybe the hormones got to him. You started to bob your head and moan, your tongue licking his shaft. Rhys moaned and bucked into your mouth, making you relax your throat more. “Mm..”

Vaughn pulled away and licked his lips, his fingers moving inside of you. “How do you want to do this?” He raised a brow, spreading your walls which made you moan a bit louder.

You pulled your mouth away and panted, pumping Rhys as you looked at Vaughn. “Mmm..Fuck..” You moaned. “Oh god..I-I don’t care..Take me from behind..I Just..Mmm..Want you both..” You muttered.

He grinned at that and pulled his fingers out which were coated with your creamy juices, then rubbed your ass hole, slipping one finger in. “Ah-!” You gasped and blushed, bucking your hips up. “Shit..” You muttered. Rhys grabbed your head and shoved his cock in your mouth, making you moan again.

“Nnnh..Fuck, _____...Please..” Rhys muttered, moving his hips, face fucking you. You sucked and moaned, drool going down your lip. “Ah..So good..” He groaned and closed his eyes, lightly gripping your hair. You moaned, feeling Vaughn slipping another inside, your hips bucking up against his touch.

You swallowed your saliva and pulled your head away, your thumb rubbing the tip. “Ah..Fuck..Just..Take me already..” You breathed out, looking up at Vaughn. “I can’t take it..” He nods and pulled his fingers out. Rhys moved you onto his lap, his cock grinding up against you.

Vaughn slipped out of his boxers and pressed up against your back, his cock grinding between your ass cheeks. “You ready, _____..?” He muttered, kissing your neck.

“God, yes..” You muttered and smiled, your hands on Rhys’s shoulders.

“You’re so hot right now, _____..” Rhys smiled and kissed you, then Vaughn. He bit his bottom lip and slipped his tip inside, before his whole shaft. “A-Ah..F..Fuck..” He groaned and thrusted inside, making you gasp. “Shit..You okay?” He asked, looking a bit worried. You just nod and smiled at him, rubbing his shoulders.

“I’m going in..” Vaughn muttered and rubbed against you, before he slipped himself inside. You gasped and cried, resting your head back on his shoulder. Both of your holes were filled. It felt so amazing, feeling them twitch and throbbing. “You okay?” He muttered, kissing your neck.

“Nnh...Y...Yeah..” You lightly smiled. “Just..Feel full..” They chuckled at that. You raised your hips and lowered down, making them both groan. You lightly gripped Rhys’s shoulders and moaned, feeling his hands on your waist and Vaughn’s on your breasts. “R-Rhys..Vaughn..”

“Mmm..So sexy when you say my name..” Rhys lightly grinned and kissed you, slipping his tongue in. You moaned and kissed back, your fingers running through his hair. Vaughn thrusted up and groaned, his cock deep inside your ass which made you squeeze him.

“Ngh..So tight..Fuck, _____..” He grinned, kissing your neck. His hand went down and rubbed your clit, making you buck up. It felt so amazing, being between two guys you had the hots for, for so long. He pinched your nipples and tugged them, making you moan in Rhys’s mouth.

You pulled away and turned to Vaughn, kissing him deeply as well, making Rhys kiss and bite your collar bone. You felt him buck inside of you, your hot cream going down his shaft which made it easier to fuck you harder. You bit Vaughn’s lip and slipped your tongue, making him grunt. You tugged his hair, making his band come off and his hair down. “Mmm..You look so hot Vaughn..” You lightly grinned. You then gasped, feeling Rhys’s metal hand slap your ass. You looked down at him, seeing his sly smirk. “You’re hot T-Too, Rhys..” You moaned. “Oh god..D-Don’t stop..”

“Oh..We won’t..” Rhys chuckled and moved his head up. Rhys rested against the bed, with you pressed against him and Vaughn on top. He kissed Rhys, both of them groaning. You kissed Rhys’s neck and moaned, feeling Vaughn thrusting harder and deeper. “Mmm..”

Vaughn pulled his head away and lowered his hand, rubbing Rhys’s entrance. “Nnnh..Hey..” He moaned and blushed, looking up at him.

“Oh shut it, Rhys. You love it..” Vaugh smirked and slipped his finger in, making Rhys moan. He bucked up, going deeper inside of you. “Ah..Yes..”

“Ah..Nnh..S-Squeeze me again, _____...Your..Ah-Pussy feels so good..” Rhys muttered. You moaned and panted, gripping onto Rhys. Your walls squeezed them both, close to cumming.

Vaughn groaned as he fingered Rhys, thrusting inside of your ass again and again. “______..R-Rhys..Ah..I’m close to cumming..”

“S-Same..!” Rhys panted, thrusting his cock inside of you. You just cried out, your legs shaking and your head getting fuzzy. This was too much. Two cocks were filling you up and giving you so much pleasure, thinking you might pass out.

“R-Rhys..! Vaughn..! P-Please..I’m cumming..!” You cried and panted, shutting your eyes. You really felt like such a slut but you didn’t care, it was amazing. Rhys moaned and thrusted up, cumming inside of you. “R-Rhys!” You gasped, feeling his thick cum inside of you. You then cried out again, cumming round Rhys’s cock. “Vaughn..!”

“Nngh..R-Rhys.._____..Ah--!” Vaughn thrusted up and came, filling you up with cum. You shivered and blushed, feeling their cum dripping out. You panted and rested on Rhys, sweat going down your bodies.

Vaughn slipped out and flopped on the bed, panting deeply. Rhys pulled out and groaned, letting you rest between the two. You snuggled close to them and hummed. “I..I don’t think I can walk for awhile..”

Rhys chuckled, kissing your forehead. “You have to walk tomorrow..” He teased.

Vaughn kissed your cheek, hugging you as well, rubbing your stomach. “Mmm..Maybe after we can do this again..”

“This time, Rhys in the middle..” You lightly grinned.

“H-Hey..” Rhys blushed, making you and Vaughn chuckle.

THE END! :b

**Author's Note:**

> hope you leave a comment! :3


End file.
